Vértice Cine (Spain)
Background: Vértice Cine is a spanish independent film distributor that began in 1993 as Manga Films, a distributor for Japanese anime (mostly from Toei Animation) and Asiatic action and horror films. Its success took it to diversify its catalog in the late '90s, starting to distribute independent American films and many British movies and TV shows (sometimes under the name of its subsidiary Sherlock Media), and even entering in the production world. In 2009, they merged with distributor Notro Films and became Vértice Cine, part of the Vértice360 group. Later in 2013, they changed their on-screen name to Vértice360, while still keeping the Vértice Cine name. Manga Films 1st Logo (1993-1999) Nicknames: "Fire!", "Anime no Fayaboruu", "Anime Fireball", "Red-Hot Metal" Logo: On a dark blue background, we see a fireball crossing the screen diagonally from left to right. Then "MANGA" (in silver and in 3D) flips and zooms out to the center of the screen, letter by letter. Then a huge burst of fire engulfs the screen and turns the logo red. A outline of the logo zooms out and turns the logo 2D, as a light streak forms the word "" in white. The URL of the company's site fades in below. FX/SFX: The fire, the letters turning from 3D to 2D. Cheesy Factor: The CGI animation is a bit dated nowadays, and the URL fading in looks cheap, but that's all. Music/Sounds: A rising synth sound and a calmer ascending series of pings, followed by a Japanese folk theme with powerful percussion when the fire bursts, and synths that end with a little "ping". Availability: Extremely rare. It appears on Manga Films tapes from the era, like its Dragon Ball GT release. On later VHS releases (for example on a Monty Python's Flying Circus VHS from 2000) it was substituted by the next logo. The still version (with no website) is preserved on the Spanish DVD releases of Torrente (1998). Scare Factor: Low. The blasts of fire and music could get to some. 2nd Logo (2000-2009) Nickname: "Orbiting Cubes" Logo: On a black background, some red glowing lights start zooming out while twisting. As they make their way, they reveal themselves as three rectangles that keep twisting and finally merging together with a quick flash. Then a streak of identical rectangles is formed and we zoom through at a very high speed while in the background some vertical and horizontal hyperspace-like lines appear. At the end of the streak we reach a web-like structure formed by moving lines which are formed by 0's, 1's and the word "films". In the web, four stars are formed (distributed in a way that resembles part of the Great Bear constellation) and merge together as a set of silver cubes enters the scene and stars orbiting the new star, which glows, rotates and moves down until disappearing. The cubes then go out of orbit and start falling until crashing - perfectly aligned and leaving trails of light - into some kind of floor. The floor zooms out as white trails form letters in a down-to-up pattern, leaving the words "manga films" as a white, glowing rectangle surrounds the now finished logo. Variant: In Sherlock Media releases, after the logo's animation ends, the background turns black as the rectangle begins to spin, as a streak of identical triangles just like at the start of the logo is formed again, as we again zoom through them at a very high speed, entering a background of grey vertical and horizontal lines, similar to the ones before. A group of silver cubes just like the one's in the "manga films" logo appear, already aligned, and travel through the background until hitting the same floor as in the "manga films" logo. The text "sherlock" fades in above the squares in white, as the text "MEDIA", in bigger, also white letters fades in below, glowing. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI animation that features glowing lines, weird moves and angles and flashes. Cheesy Factor: OK, now this is a very nice and visually appealing logo and all that jazz, but what is it meant to represent? Moreover, the logo ends quite abruptly. Music/Sounds: Some "whoosh" sounds, followed by a dramatic fanfare with synths and strings. Music/Sounds Variant: In the Sherlock Media version, the fanfare goes on, along with more whoosh sounds. Availability: Fairly common in Spain during the 2000's, but rare now. It's seen on home media and theatrical releases of the company during that era. Scare Factor: Low to medium; the numbers, all those sudden movements; the dark environment, and the dramatic fanfare may get to some, especially if they see it for the first time. Vértice Cine 1st Logo (2009-2012) Logo: We open on what looks like a red glowing light coming out of a lense, over a black background. An orange circle with the words "vertice" and "cine" inside and a smaller orange circle on its left suddenly appears, looking blurry. As it clears, we see other shots of the red light behind the circle, which fades away once it's clear, leaving the finished logo over a black background. FX/SFX: Live action footage of the glowing light. Music/Sounds: A collection of buzzing and beeping sounds. Availability: Also seen on home media and theatrical releases of the company during that era. Scare Factor: Minimal, the sounds might startle some first-time viewers. 2nd Logo (2013- ) Logo: On the left centre of a black background, an orange square is divided into two parts, which then separate. Other grey, red and blue squares appear, surrounding the orange squares and forming a cube. While this is happening, the grey text "vertice" slides in the centre of the screen and the grey vertical number "360" fades in on it's right. Variants: -On some trailers and promotional material, the logo is still and the text is orange instead of grey. -In Winchester, the logo, now in red and with “Vertice“ written in a different font, zooms slowly over a black background as flourishes are drawn in the top and bottom of it. FX/SFX: Simple Flash animation. Music/Sounds: 4 piano notes and some projector noises. Availability: Common in Spain, it's seen on the spanish home media and theatrical releases of films like Early Man ''or ''Robinson Crusoe; and since the year it debuted, it's also seen on all spanish DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the films they own, including titles from the Manga Films era. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (January 11th, 2019- ) Logo: The logo begins just like the 2nd logo, but then the “vertice360” text (now in CGI) emerges from the floor as it’s revealed the logo’s animation is happening on a black room. Once the logo’s animation finishes, the cube also turns into CG, as a reflection of the logo appears on the floor. Variants: -On trailers, the logo is still. -In Astérix: The Secret of the Magic Potion, the logo is already formed. The cauldron containing the magic potion from the movie falls to the background, as magic potion pours from it and gets to the logo, which begins to jump and shine (just like the characters in the movie do when they drink said potion) and then turns into bronze, as the light dims. -In Hellboy, the logo, now entirely in red, rises from a black background filled with red smoke and particles. Fire comes out of the logo and fills the whole screen. It then dissolves to smoke, revealing that the logo is now golden with a red border, in a similar way to the movie’s logo. -In Angel Has Fallen, we open on a sniper gun’s target traveling through the logo from left to right. The full logo is then revealed, and it’s made out of metal with the US flag in the background. -In Rambo: Last Blood, we open on a knife warming on fire. A hand (which is supposed to be Rambo’s) appears and pulls the knife out of the fire, as the camera zooms to its blade, which has the logo printed on it. -In Judy, we open on a shot of Dorothy's ruby slippers clicking, as in The Wizard of Oz, making dust of various colors fill the screen. Once the dust dissipates, the logo, made out of red glitter, appears. FX/SFX: A mix of Flash and CGI animation, probably done by Onirikal Studio. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availability: Rare. The logo techincally debuted in the spanish release of Astérix: The Secret of the Magic Potion, but in that film, the logo was already formed, followed by the variant described above. The following relases then either used the 2nd logo (which is still used to this day at the start of the distributor's DVD and Blu-Ray releases) or the variants described above. A still version of the logo then appeared on the spanish trailers for Untouchable ''and ''Judy, and the full logo finally debuted on the spanish releases of Untouchable ''and ''Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon. Scare Factor: None Category:Spain